Monochrome moments
by Vrafter
Summary: Weiss/Blake cute moments throughout the story of RWBY


After talking with Caroline Cordovin and telling team JNPR that there is no solid plan to defeat Salem, everyone is in a state of confusion and uncertainty. Among the bunch, Blake seemed to be taking it the worse. The Salem thing, Jaune's outburst and especially Cordovin's...discrimination towards her. She should be used to it by now with all the protests she attended and the amount of hate that got thrown at her because of it but...it still stings. Blake went upstairs to the room her and Weiss was sharing since Yang wanted to share a room with Ruby. To make up for lost time no doubt. Blake entered the room and quietly closes the door behind her. She takes off her white coat and her boots, sits on the bed, tossed the cover over her and laid down. Thoughts started to cloud her mind as she tried to force herself to sleep.

"Adam is still out there...possibly plotting to kill me next time we met. Can he just fuck off already? He treated me like a tool and threw in love to try justify it? Fuck that...and fuck him." Blake thought to herself. "And Yang...I just dont get her right now. I understand that she's still getting over the fact that she lost a limb but..when I try to comfort her, she pushes me away. Cant she see that hurts me? Than Cordovin...that cunt. This is the reason I joined the White Fang in the first place. Faunus are beings too. We love, we feel, we hurt, we think... we do the things humans do and than some but you want to keep us locked up huh?. You wanna rape our females? Wanna castrate our men? Take away the children?...maybe Adam was right...maybe we should give humans a taste of their own medicine. No...no Blake.. you can't go to that place. Its just the stress talking. I just need...hmmm?" Blake's cat ears shot up as he heard someone approaching the door. She got quiet, turned on her side and stared at the wall. She doesn't feel like being bothered right now but a certain voice made her think otherwise.

"Blake... I know that you're awake. I need to say something to you...got a minute?" The voice said quietly as the door seemingly behind it closed. Blake recognized the voice instantly. It was Weiss.

"Weiss...can I just be alone for awhile? Besides I dont think you want to.." Blake started to say but was interrupted by Weiss sitting next to her, staring at her over her shoulder...invading her personal space on top of that. Ahhh...Weiss...the always persistent Weiss.

"BLAKE BELLADONNA! I am your friend and I care about you. You will talk to me. I demand that you talk to me...please." Weiss said to Blake who now is turned around and lays her head on the pillow. Blake doesn't have any sisters growing up but Weiss seemed to feel like one to her even though she was kinda a bitch a few years ago. She basically was doing the same thing Cordovin did... discrimination. Is everyone from Atlas this way?

"What do you want Snow Angel?" Blake said teasingly to Weiss with a smirk on her face. Weiss responded with a smile of her own and got up, walking to dresser in their room. She looked in the mirror of the dresser and took her hair down so she can let it flow. She took off her heels and took a deep breath and turned around, leaning her weight on the dresser.

"About Cordovin today...was I like that when we first formed team RWBY?" Weiss said walking back to the bed and laid her head on Blake's hip. Blake looked at Weiss and raised up from the pillow. Now it's the time to be honest. No more lies like Yang said.

"Yes Weiss...you was like that. Dirty Faunus...hooligans... theifs. I remember all the name calling and it didnt feel good at all. It got to the point that I HAD to stand up to you but... I ended up running and...I abandoned the team. I'm just a coward." Blake was on the verge of tears until Weiss managed to break her despair by grabbing one of her hands and holds it tight. A tear ran down Blake's face as she closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears. Weiss remained silent as she stood back up from the bed and grabbed Blake's face gently causing Blake's eyes to open upon touch. Weiss stared at her with a stern look on her face. The tears just wouldn't stop coming. It couldn't be helped and Weiss knew it.

"Blake...stop. We been through this already. I forgive you for what you did. Ruby and Yang does too. We love you Blake. We're like four sisters and I'll be damned if my sisters are feeling hurt under my watch so please...please... stop beating yourself up. Its killing me blake..." Weiss said on the verge of balling her eyes out herself but she collected herself and continued.

"Anyway...this is not what I wanted to say. I dont think I directly apologized to you so...I came here to say...I'm sorry. Sorry about my behavior a few years ago. Back at Beacon, my father still had his foot on my throat and I had a stick up my ass the whole time. I was a aggravated, angry, egotistical, delusional bitch and I took some of my hatred and threw it as you. I apologized to Sun too of course when was back at the train station. Back at Atlas after the fall of Beacon... I went back to my dad and brother and well... reality hit me and I seen the errors of my ways. I grew up in a toxic place and it affected me to the core. Blake...I'm so... so sorry."

Weiss was so into the moment that she realized she havent let Blake's face go but Blake didnt seem to mind. In fact, Blake loved it. She could see the honesty Weiss's face had and it felt genuine. Blake gave Weiss a heartfelt smile and places one of her hands on top of Weiss's. Her cat ears twitch and fluttered in approval of Weiss's apology. Blake scotted over to make room for Weiss to lay down.

"I accept your apology but what I really want from you right now... is to lay down next to me. I really want you by my side right now." Blake said shyly as Weiss got under Blake's covers with no hesitation.

"It will be my honor Ms. Belladona." Weiss said scotting closer to Blake. Close enough to where their foreheads are touching each other.

"You're still a brat though." Blake said jokingly

"I will bite your cat ears... go to sleep already." Weiss shot back at Blake. Both of them laughed quietly as they drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
